


Fool for Love

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: He hurts.





	Fool for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this many moons ago, while season 6 was still in its early stages.

He hurts.  
He's supposed to be evil--a killer, a monster--emotionally and socially inept.  
Not like Angel.  
No soul.  
Does the ability to hurt come from within one's soul anyway?  
What is the soul but an untangible metaphysical premise?  
He loves and doesn't love come from same place as pain?  
He loves her.  
With everything he is and isn't, he loves her.  
He lost her once, but she came back.  
He watches her.  
Afraid she will vanish in front of his eyes for a second time.  
Waits. Lights up his cigarette.  
They are from two very different worlds.  
He is the enemy.  
But he can't harm her, doesn't want to.  
She doesn't believe, can't understand.  
He hides.  
In the shadows, puffing on his cigarette.  
Waiting for the chance to prove himself worthy,  
not convinced he is.  
Maybe she'll never return his feelings,  
or admit that she does.  
But he'll wait as long as it takes.  
He has eternity.


End file.
